


Excuses

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-ep for 5x12, "Swap Meat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

"You drive," Dean says, and tosses him the keys; instinct catches them and Sam's mouth says, "Sure," before he has a chance to think about it. Maybe that's how Gary pulled it off for two days, body-memory. Would've been useful for Gary's body to remember celiac, and Sam opens the car door before his brain can produce any more helpful arguments.

Dean sneaks glances at him all day, jerks away when he catches Sam looking back, reliable as highway markers.

It would be easier not to be hurt, Sam thinks, if Dean didn't feel so guilty. He waits for the anger to well up, the familiar fire mentioned by everyone from Lucifer to hallucinations, last year's constant companion, but he just feels exhausted. It's the same as ever since Dean's return, never so alone as when you're stuck with someone you used to know.

"How'd you figure it out?" Sam says finally, somewhere around the three hundredth mile, because it's less like blaming than _Why did it take you so long to realize it wasn't me?_

Dean roots in the glove compartment for shades, puts them on like a poker face. Sam knows all his tells, or used to.

"He was too happy," Dean says.


End file.
